Appa, My Love
by cutemonkey20
Summary: Karena patah hati dengan pangeran pujaannya, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya terhadap sang appa (angkat). KaiSoo x Mpreg x Romance x Mature.
1. Chapter 1

Appa My Love - Chapter 1

* Broken Heart Because of Prince Charming *

(Page 1)

Hari ini Kyungsoo sedih, kesal dan kecewa. Kalau bisa sejak makan siang tadi, dia ingin bolos saja dan lari pulang untuk menangis sampai puas. Sayangnya, kegiatan menangis sampai air mata kering itu harus tertunda sampai jam 4 sore. Ulangan Bahasa Inggris menantinya jadi tak mungkin dia bolos.

Begitu bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kelas bahkan tak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang terbingung-bingung melihat tingkah sahabat mereka.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak naik bus melainkan taksi. Dia benar-benar ingin segera mengunci diri di kamar. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terdiam, dadanya sesak. Si supir taksi sampai cemas dan mengira Kyungsoo sakit.

"Sudah sampai, nak".

"Trims paman. Ambil saja kembaliannya".

Si supir taksi tersenyum prihatin. Bukan masalah uang karena memang Kyungsoo memberi lebih tapi anak itu kelihatan berwajah putus asa dan pucat.

Kyungsoo lari kencang ke dalam rumah, tak peduli dia membanting pintu cukup keras, membuat bibi rumah kaget bukan main. Dia masuk kamar secepat kilat, menguncinya lalu menghempas tas sekolah dan akhirnya berbaring di ranjang tanpa berganti pakaian. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yah, untungnya kamarnya ada di lantai dua dengan pintu kayu cukup tebal, jadi tak menimbulkan kecurigaan sang bibi.

Bantal dan guling basah karena air mata Kyungsoo, namun dia tak juga berhenti menangis. Kesal, dia malah menggigit bantal tak bersalah itu dengan gemas.

"Aku benci hyung ! Kamu jelek !". Kyungsoo mendelik sebal ke arah foto berukuran 4R yang terpasang di figura kecil di atas meja belajarnya. "Tak punya perasaan ! Huhuhuhu _ ". Dia terus menangis sampai akhirnya kelelahan. Tatapannya beralih ke langit-langit, tangisannya terhenti berganti cegukan. "Jam berapa ini, hiks ?". Matanya membola begitu sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Ternyata dia menangis selama 2 jam. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo yang cuek dan tegar menangis selama itu. Pantas tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia merasa begitu lelah. Dadanya berat. "Semua gara-gara kamu, hiks". Lagi dia melempar tatapan galak ke arah foto di meja belajarnya.

"Kyungie sayang". Terdengar panggilan lembut disertai ketukan. "Boleh appa masuk ?".

Kyungsoo menghapus bekas air mata lalu terduduk. Kepalanya masih pusing gara-gara menangis. Dengan langkah gontai dia pun membuka pintu kamar, membiarkannya terbuka sedikit kemudian kembali ke ranjang, duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang sambil memeluk guling yang setengah basah.

Jongin masuk ke kamar anak semata wayangnya setelah menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. "Bibi bilang kamu membanting pintu sepulang sekolah tadi. Biasanya Kyungie selalu menyapa bibi dengan ceria, tak pernah membanting pintu seperti itu". Dia duduk di dekat Kyungsoo, memperhatikan wajah sedih anak itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tak ada jawaban, Jongin pun menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Minum dulu ya, supaya cegukanmu berhenti".

Si anak mengangguk dan menghabiskan minuman lalu menaruh gelas kosong di meja lampu tidur.

"Apa Kyungie ingin cerita sekarang ? Atau kita bisa makan malam. Bibi masak enak loh".

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, cegukannya akhirnya berhenti juga. Dia tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah appa tersayang. Cerita ini memalukan tapi bagaimana lagi. Kalau tak diceritakan nanti malah terus menyumbat dalam hati. "Uhm, Kyungie sudah suka kakak kelas ini sejak SMP. Kyungie pikir masuk SMA yang sama dengannya adalah kesempatan untuk jujur padanya. Dia baik dan perhatian pada Kyungie. Itu cukup meyakinkan. Hari ini Kyungie bilang padanya kalau Kyungie suka, cinta lebih dari teman. Appa tahu dia jawab apa ?".

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kyungie masih labil belum mengerti masalah cinta. Lagipula dia bilang _ dia tak suka laki-laki". Sebulir air mata bening menetes dari pelupuk mata, mengingat kata-kata itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Oh Kyungie". Jongin mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo seraya menghapus air mata dari pipi bundar itu. "Appa tak akan bilang jangan dipikirkan karena kamu pasti memikirkannya. Kamu tahu ? Kejujuran itu menyakitkan tapi jujur lebih baik daripada bohong. Kamu sudah jujur padanya setidaknya hatimu lega dan anak itu, Lee Taemin kan ?".

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget namun mengangguk.

"Appa lihat tulisan dibalik figura itu, ada nama Lee Taemin". Jongin terkekeh namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Taemin juga jujur. Dia tak mau memberi harapan palsu padamu, yah meski kata-kata kamu masih labil setengah benar".

"Appaaaaaa _ !". Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Dengar Kyungie, kamu baru lima belas tahun, masih banyak waktu untuk menanyakan pada dirimu sendiri tentang cinta dan harapan. Kalau kamu memang merasa yakin pada seseorang dan itu tak tergoyahkan maka itu artinya memang cinta". Jongin mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo. "Apa Taemin jadi menjauhimu ?".

"Tidak. Katanya kami tetap berteman baik, tapi dia tak bisa membalas perasaan Kyungie".

"Itu bagus, setidaknya dia bersikap dewasa".

"Apa menyukai sesama laki-laki itu salah ?". Kyungsoo menatap lurus ayahnya, berharap sang ayah memberi jawaban jujur nan tulus.

"Terlihat salah di mata banyak orang karena itu tak biasa tapi perasaan tak bisa dipaksa. Kalau memang menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus kamu tak akan berpikir masalah gender atau status".

"Menurut appa, aku salah ?".

"Apapun pilihanmu, appa tetap menyayangimu sepenuh hati".

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin di pipinya lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Terima kasih appa, sudah membesarkan dan menyayangi Kyungie meski Kyungie bukan anak kandung appa".

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama. "Appa lah yang berterima kasih. Kamu selalu membuat hati appa bahagia dengan senyum dan tingkah lucumu.

Kyungsoo tersipu malu, semburat pink menghiasi pipinya. Yah, sang ayah memang selalu memanjakannya. Meski Jongin relatif muda saat mengadopsinya. Saat itu Kyungsoo berusia 7 tahun belum lama menghuni panti asuhan sejak kedua orang tuanya hilang dalam bencana tsunami di Pulau Maladewa dan waktu itu Jongin berusia 19 tahun.

Keputusannya kala itu sempat ditentang orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya fokus pada urusan kuliah. Namun demikian ketika Jongin menjelaskan kalau dia kesepian akhirnya orang tuanya pun mengijinkan. Tak bisa disalahkan, sejak kecil Jongin tumbuh sebagai anak tunggal.

"Kyungie dengar kakek dan nenek (A.N : Maksudnya adalah orang tua Jongin) ingin appa segera menikah. Apakah appa sudah punya calon ?".

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Selama ini appa sibuk kerja, yah pernah kencan beberapa kali tapi tak berlanjut".

"Kakek, nenek mengancam kalau appa tak segera memperkenalkan calon istri, mereka akan mencarikan perempuan untuk appa nikahi". Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, dalam hati prihatin juga kalau ayahnya menikah dengan cara terpaksa.

"Bagaimana menurut Kyungie ? Kalau kita bicara calon istri appa itu berarti calon umma-mu. Appa tak akan menikah dengan wanita yang tak menyayangimu".

"Sebenarnya Kyungie takut". Kyungsoo meremas ujung seragamnya dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Appa tak akan memperhatikan Kyungie lagi, terutama kalau appa sudah punya anak kandung". Kyungsoo berucap sedih, membuat hati Jongin terenyuh.

Jongin tahu bagaimana rasanya sendiri dan kesepian. Dia merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Appa akan menikah kalau Kyungie sudah siap dengan keluarga baru. Yang Kyungie harus tahu, appa akan selalu menyayangi Kyungie sepenuh hati. Tak akan berkurang sedikit pun".

"Kakek, nenek tak akan marah ?".

"Mereka menyayangimu, Kyungie, bahkan mungkin lebih sayang daripada ke appa-mu ini". Jongin terkekeh. "Mereka pasti mengerti kalau appa jelaskan. Lagipula appa belum setua itu kan ?".

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Matanya menatap sang ayah lekat. "Sama sekali tidak. Appa tampan, teman-teman sekolahku saja iri. Appa tahu, bahkan gadis-gadis di sekolah banyak yang naksir appa. Baekhyun cerita".

Jongin tertawa lepas, merasa lucu akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Bilang Baekhyun, jangan sekali-kali memberikan nomor telpon appa ke gadis-gadis itu".

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi bulatnya. "Tentu saja tidak ! Aku sudah mengancamnya. Awas saja kalau dia berani. Kupastikan dia tak akan bisa mendekati Chan Hyung" (A.N : Chanyeol adalah keponakan Jongin yang berarti sepupu Kyungsoo).

"Bagaimanapun Baekhyun dan Jongdae itu sahabat-sahabatmu. Appa tahu mereka anak-anak baik".

"Iya appa".

"Mukamu kusut. Mandi lah dan ganti baju. Appa juga akan mandi lalu kita makan bersama bibi di bawah".

Jongin beranjak dari ranjang Kyungsoo. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau besok kita nonton film dan belanja ? Anggap saja traktiran appa karena kamu patah hati".

"Asikkkkk ! Aku ditraktir appa !". Kyungsoo menggelayut manja di lengan sang ayah lalu mencium pipinya, membuat ayahnya tersenyum geli.

Bersambung ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sepatah kata & reply dari yang nulis :

* Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya umur pemeran. Di sini Kyungsoo lima belas setengah tahun (kelas 1 SMA) dan si appa dua puluh tujuh tahun.

* Cerita ini pasti bakal ditamatin karena aslinya udah aku bikin sampai tamat, cuma tinggal upload yang mungkin ngga bisa tiap hari.

* Yang minta dilanjut, ini lanjutannya. Reply Mara997 : Hahaha ... Di sini Mimin ceritanya rada-rada gentleman. Yah mari berharap nanti dia ngga gangguin Kyung.

* Ngga wajib tapi yang nulis pastinya seneng kalau liat komen-komen lucu.

Appa My Love - Chapter 2

* Dating and Strange Feeling *

Hari Sabtu yang cerah, musim panas akan segera datang dan ini membuat Kyungsoo semangat. Dia sudah berencana akan mengunjungi kakek dan nenek di Gwangju dan merayu sang ayah agar menemaninya berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Pulau indah dimana dia bisa berenang dan ber-tracking ria seraya melihat-lihat aneka tanaman di sekeliling.

"Kyungie rapi sekali". Jongin memasang sabuk pengaman, siap mengemudikan mobil ke Square Mall. Dalam hati mengagumi penampilan imut Kyungsoo yang mengenakan atasan bergaris horisontal (putih biru) setengah lengan dan celana pendek sepaha.

"Kyungie tak mau terlihat kumal di sebelah appa yang tampan". Kyungsoo menjawab polos.

"Siapa bilang Kyungie kumal ? Kyungie selalu terlihat imut".

"Yah mana tahu kan. Uh appa _ apa kita akan berlibur ke Jeju ?".

"Kyungie mau ke sana ?".

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu kita berlibur ke sana dua minggu. Cukup kan ?".

"Yayyy ! Terima kasih appa !". Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak penuh semangat dalam duduknya membuat si ayah yang fokus mengemudi tergelak.

"Kalau begitu tugas Kyungie membuat agenda selama kita di sana, oke ?".

"Siap bos !".

"Appa akan kasih Kyungie hadiah kalau Kyungie mendapat nilai bagus di semester pertama ini".

"Kyungie ini pandai appa. Kyungie pasti akan jadi juara umum semester ini".

"Ck ck, tidak boleh sombong Kyungie".

"Kyungie percaya diri dan akan belajar keras".

"Iya deh". Jongin mengalah, dia tahu benar Kyungsoo serius kalau sudah menyangkut sekolah. Mungkin karena itu lah dia akhirnya selalu memanjakan Kyungsoo meski anak itu bukan tipe spoiled kid.

"Ah, sudah sampai. Kyungie tak sabar ingin segera nonton Stand By Me (Doraemon)". Kyungsoo langsung melepas sabuk pengaman begitu ayahnya memarkir mobil dengan sempurna di pelataran mal.

Yang terjadi tiga jam kemudian, Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu begitu film berakhir. Jongin memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menungguinya sampai tenang.

"Tadi kamu semangat kenapa sekarang malah sedih".

"Hiks _ habis _ ka-kasihan Nobita, hiks".

"Kita beli es krim kesukaanmu terus kita belanja ya ?". Jongin coba mengalihkan kesedihan anaknya.

"Bo-boleh aku beli 3 scoop ?". Kyungsoo menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

Jongin menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. "Sebanyak yang kamu mau".

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyeret ayahnya keluar dari bioskop. Tiba-tiba dia jadi lapar. Dari kemarin dia banyak menangis dan itu melelahkan.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di kafe es krim (lantai 3 Square Mall) yang menjual berbagai flavor bahkan juga menjual creepe yang akhirnya dibeli Kyungsoo. Dia sangat-sangat lapar dan es krim saja tak akan cukup. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan, keduanya duduk di sofa hijau daun.

"Appa mau coba rasa Cokelat Belgia ? Ini lebih enak daripada Mangga Sorbet". Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesendok es krim rasa Cokelat Belgia yang akhirnya dilahap Jongin.

"Enak, tapi mangga lebih segar. Kamu harus habiskan creepe itu, kalau dingin tak enak".

"Pasti Kyungie habiskan, Kyungie lapar". Kyungsoo melahap creepe berisi ayam cincang dan sayuran dengan tamak, tak sadar remah-remah kering menempel di sekeliling bibirnya.

"Pelan-pelan Kyungie. Kamu bisa tersedak kalau begitu". Perlahan, Jongin menyeka remah-remah dari sekeliling bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo !". Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Hy-hyung, ehm halo". Kyungsoo menyapa kikuk.

"Tumben kamu jalan-jalan ? Ah, ini pasti ayahmu, ya ?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Appa, ini Taemin Hyung seniorku di sekolah".

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu benar siapa yang ada di depannya, wajah itu begitu familiar karena wajah itu lah yang selalu dia lihat di meja belajar Kyungsoo. "Halo Taemin, aku Kim Jongin, ayah Kyungsoo".

"Senang bertemu anda Mr. Kim". Taemin membungkuk sopan. "Saya tak mau mengganggu waktu keluarga. Ah ya Kyungsoo jangan lupa kalau sempat mampir lah besok ke ruang klub dance. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu".

"Ba-baiklah kalau aku tak mengganggu".

Taemin menepuk lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Malah aneh kalau kamu tak ada. Datang ya. Saya permisi, Mr. Kim".

"Sampai ketemu Taemin".

Taemin bergegas pergi, menyusul keempat temannya yang keluar dari kafe es krim itu.

"Jadi anak itu ya yang membuat anak kesayangan appa menangis ?".

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi appa". Kyungsoo merengut. "Kyungie sudah menyingkirkan fotonya".

"Seleramu tak salah, kamu hanya tak beruntung. Kelas berapa dia ?".

"Tiga. Dia akan segera lulus, bahkan mungkin akan segera diterima di Moon Entertainment. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman audisi, tapi Kyungie yakin dia diterima. Hyung dancer yang bagus".

"Jadi teman Kyungie akan segera jadi idol ?". Sang ayah menggoda.

"Hebat kan ? Kyungie akan punya teman seorang idol tampan. Siap-siap saja Kyungie ikut diberondong pertanyaan dari fans fanatik". Kyungsoo bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi miris. Hari-hari tenangnya seolah akan segera terusik.

"Apa Kyungie tak suka kalau Taemin sukses ?".

"Tentu saja Kyungie ikut senang, ulah fans aneh itu lah yang membuat Kyungie sebal".

Jongin menepuk lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kyungie pasti bisa menghadapi mereka. Berjanji lah jangan bersikap kasar pada mereka, tak akan baik untukmu ataupun Taemin".

"Iya, Kyungie mengerti itu. Ah kenyang ! Sekarang kita belanja ya ? Kyungie ingin beli baju-baju musim panas".

Segera setelah membayar makanan, Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar kafe. Keduanya menuju lantai dua tempat koleksi pakaian bertebaran.

"Appa".

"Hm ?".

"Terima kasih ya. Kyungie senang sekali, hari ini tak lagi sedih memikirkan tentang Taemin Hyung. Appa selalu disampingku". Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan sang ayah.

"Appa senang melihat Kyungie semangat lagi".

"Ssh, lihat kakak adik itu, menggemaskan sekali ya. Mereka kelihatan akrab, seandainya saja oppa-ku seperti itu". Bisikan-bisikan yang sebenarnya cukup jelas terdengar dari gerombolan gadis-gadis tak jauh dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, membuat keduanya tersenyum geli.

"Tuh kan, banyak yang mengira appa itu hyung-ku". Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Ah bahagianya kalau aku punya pacar seperti si tampan yang tinggi itu". Salah satu gadis dari gerombolan heboh itu berkomentar, matanya setengah terpejam, pikirannya melayang dalam khayalan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kesal. Kenapa sih semua gadis selalu berkhayal yang aneh-aneh tentang ayahnya ? Memang tak ada pria ganteng lain apa ? Yah, memang sih ayahnya itu super tampan. Mungkin kalau tak terjun sebagai pengusaha (pengekspor garmen), ayahnya itu bisa jadi model atau pemain film. Tapi, Jongin itu milik Kyungsoo, yang lain tak boleh berkhayal aneh-aneh.

Kalau dipikir-pikir seandainya Jongin menikah, Kyungsoo harus merelakan sang ayah. Dia tiba-tiba jadi tak nyaman. Rasanya dia ingin memonopoli Jongin selamanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan harapan kakek dan nenek tersayang ? Mereka pasti ingin punya cucu dari darah daging mereka sendiri.

"Kok keningmu berkerut begitu ? Ada apa sayang ?". Jongin menyentil ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Sebagai pengalihan dia pun menyeret Jongin ke salah satu toko brand pakaian terkenal. Tak lama dia mengambil beberapa koleksi terbaru dan membawanya ke fitting room, meninggalkan Jongin yang terbingung-bingung.

Puas dengan cukup banyak baju musim panas yang dibelinya, Kyungsoo akhirnya kelelahan dan mengajak Jongin pulang. Kebetulan langit pun sudah berubah gelap menandakan malam menjelang. Bisa dibilang setengah harian mereka berada di mal. Yah, setidaknya Kyungsoo senang dan tak lagi bersedih gara-gara patah hati.

"Mulai besok Kyungie harus belajar keras. Ujian semester sudah dekat". Kyungsoo membuka kamarnya dan membantu sang ayah menenteng tas belanjaannya. Dia sadar cukup banyak membelanjakan uang sang ayah. Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin sampai sekitar $ 1,000. Kyungsoo jadi meringis membayangkan kalau dia tak jadi juara umum. Bukan berarti Jongin menuntut begitu hanya saja dia tak ingin mengecewakan ayah yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Jangan lupa setelah mandi istirahat. Belajarnya besok saja supaya kamu lebih segar".

"Appa". Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin, mencegahnya beranjak dari kamar.

"Ada apa Kyungie ? Sekilas tadi saat sebelum berbelanja kamu tampak memikirkan sesuatu ? Apa masih soal Taemin ?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ada keraguan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati.

"Appa lebih suka kalau Kyungie jujur meski itu hal yang tak menyenangkan". Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ung _ waktu tadi gadis-gadis di mal itu membicarakan appa, Kyungie jadi berpikir kalau suatu saat appa menikah artinya _ ". Kyungsoo menunduk malu, cemas ayahnya marah. "Kyungie harus merelakan appa untuk orang lain. Entah kenapa Kyungie egois dan tamak, ingin selalu memonopoli appa. Ma-maafkan Kyungie".

Jongin tersenyum hangat. "Appa tahu itu, makanya appa kemarin bilang kalau appa akan menunggu sampai Kyungie siap".

Dalam hati Kyungsoo meratapi diri apakah memang dia akan siap berbagi. Merelakan Jongin untuk orang lain. Dia tak mengerti.

Apa semua anak akan seperti ini ketika menghadapi orang tuanya yang akan menikah lagi ? Dia sama sekali tak ingin membenci calon ibu-nya dan jadi anak jahat.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. "Beri Kyungie waktu".

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Jangan pernah lupa kalau appa sangat menyayangimu. Itu tak akan pernah berubah".

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan lembut Jongin. Dia sepenuhnya sadar kalau ayahnya itu tak hanya tampan tapi juga berhati lembut. Siapa yang tak akan takluk ? Mungkin kah selama ini dia menyukai Taemin karena kakak kelasnya itu ada kesamaan dengan sang ayah ? Terutama sikap lembutnya dan memang wajah mereka ada sedikit kemiripan, bedanya Taemin berkulit lebih putih.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Kyungsoo, tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa ragu dia mencium bibir Jongin. Ciuman sekilas yang kemudian diikuti dengan pelukan erat. Kyungsoo sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Jongin.

Sang ayah sangat syok dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan mencium bibirnya. Meski bukan ciuman intim tetap saja Kyungsoo bukan lagi batita. Dalam galau tak terkatakan bahkan tak dimengertinya, dia membalas pelukan erat Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun dia ingin selalu melindungi dan menjaga anak itu.

Bersambung ...


	3. Chapter 3

Cuap-cuap yang nulis :

# Chapter ini mulai sedikit rated apalagi chapter-chapter berikut, hehehe ... . Apa benar Jongin sanggup menahan diri ?

# Reply gxvhssvzf, ananda Sabil : Enjoy the update

# Reply anisafransiskaa : Yakin polos ? Hahahaha ...

# Reply kyungsooxeveryone : Begini lah nasib nulis diantara waktu2 sibuk (sok seleb). Hehe ... Beneran sibuk kok.

# Reply ryaauliao : U.U lagi kangen sama Kyungsoo yang unyu, huks.

# Reply kkamdonat : Gimana dong, kan ceritanya jadi papa eaaaa o. Yang penting Jongin ganteng ! Hidup Nini ! Hahahaha ...

# Reply taufikunn9 : Gara-gara apa ? Ngg mudeng ~.~ ?

# Reply YuRhachan : Reaksi yang ngga disangka2 banget -.-

# Curcol : Ngga inget da berapa FF yang kutulis dr taun 2011. Kadang cerita dan bahasanya bisa enak kadang ngebosenin kadang lame bahkan kadang aneh. Yang ngerasa ngg nyaman baca ceritaku silahkan melipir karena jujur untuk ngebetulin grammar dll daku ngg sempet. Murni nulis buat sharing & menghibur sama sesama shipper bukan buat gain follower. Sekian dan terima kasih, hehehehe ...

# Lama update. Ipad-ku menolak koneksi ke fanfiction. Don't know why, huks ...

Appa My Love - Chapter 3

* Unexpected Confession in Summer Holiday *

Kyungsoo melompat-lompat kegirangan di ranjang sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Pulau Jeju. Menyenangkan sekali ! Semester ini dia berhasil meraih peringkat satu. Dia mendapat hadiah berlimpah dari kakek dan nenek lalu juga dari ayahnya. Setelah sempat berkunjung ke Gwangju selama empat hari mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Jeju dengan pesawat dari Seoul. Kakek dan nenek menolak ajakan berlibur, beralasan ingin bersantai saja dengan berkebun di rumah.

Soal ciuman bibir sekilas waktu itu tentu saja membekas dalam ingatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, meski begitu mereka berusaha menepikan sebersit perasaan aneh yang tumbuh dalam dada. Keduanya tak mengerti ada apa sesungguhnya dengan ciuman itu. Terkadang Kyungsoo ingin mengartikannya dengan cara mencoba mencium ayahnya lagi. Tapi tentu saja ide gila itu langsung ditepisnya. Dia ngeri membayangkan kemarahan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berenang ? Hotel ini punya kolam renang bagus, lagipula berhubung hari sudah gelap pasti tak akan sepanas siang hari". Jongin menarik celana renang sepaha dan juga kaus dari dalam koper.

"Yayyy ! Kita berenang". Kyungsoo berhenti melompat dan turun dari ranjang. Dia segera saja mengambil celana renang dari koper setengah terbuka yang belum sempat dirapikannya. "Uh, Kyungie akan ganti di kamar mandi".

Jongin mengangguk. Dalam hati lega tak perlu berganti di depan Kyungsoo. Dia segera berganti dengan celana renang biru gelap dan juga kaus berwarna putih.

"Appa sudah siap ?". Kyungsoo keluar dengan memakai jubah mandi berwarna putih.

"Yuk !".

Mereka pun bergegas menuju kolam renang di lantai satu. Untungnya malam ini suasana kolam sepi. Hanya ada sepasang muda mudi dari negara tetangga yang terlihat sibuk bercengkrama di pinggir kolam.

"Kita berlomba Kyungie, yang kalah mentraktir es krim".

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir sambil melepas jubah mandi. "Kyungie tak tertarik kalau seperti itu hadiahnya". Tubuhnya yang cukup montok membuat mata Jongin membelalak namun segera ia sembunyikan.

Jongin sungguh tak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah beranjak dari masa kanak-kanak. Meski pendek, di usia lima belas tubuhnya terlihat berisi terutama di bagian kedua paha dan bokongnya. Belum lagi dengan kulit putih mulus, anak itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan menggoda di mata Jongin.

Oh tidak, apa barusan Jongin berpikir akan memangsa anak angkatnya itu ? Dia pasti sudah gila kalau benar-benar punya perasaan semacam itu. Tapi _ bagaimana dengan ciuman sekilas yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya ? Bibir Kyungsoo begitu lembut.

"Appa !". Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dengan manja. "Katanya mau lomba".

"Ah ya. Bagaimana kalau yang kalah memberikan massage, kebetulan badan appa pegal". Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

"Harusnya Kyungie yang pegal sehabis ujian. Pokoknya Kyungie akan mengalahkan appa !". Kyungsoo melakukan sedikit peregangan, tak mau kakinya sampai kram saat berenang.

"Baiklah. Dua putaran ya ?". Jongin melepas kaus dan menaruhnya di kursi berjemur dekat kolam. Dia menelan ludah saat menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membungkuk, celana renang ketatnya sedikit terangkat.

"Oke, Kyungie siap !".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersiap di ujung kolam, setelah sama-sama berhitung sampai tiga keduanya melompat ke dalam kolam. Jongin benar-benar tak boleh meremehkan kemampuan berenang Kyungsoo, meski anak itu bertubuh pendek tapi gerakannya gesit dan cepat. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sungguh tak mau kalah malam ini. Pikiran semrawut Jongin membuatnya tak fokus. Dia sedikit tersentak saat Kyungsoo mendahuluinya di putaran kedua. Walau akhirnya dia mampu mengejar ketinggalan, Kyungsoo sampai dua detik lebih cepat dan menyentuh ujung kolam kebih dulu.

Hei ! Kalah tak berarti buruk kan ? Bukan kah itu artinya dia akan memberikan pijatan ke tubuh Kyungsoo ? Ah, apa yang ada di otakmu itu Kim Jongin ! Jangan jadi mesum dengan anak kesayanganmu ! Suara-suara malaikat memarahinya.

Ah jangan munafik Jongin, dia itu tak ada hubungan darah denganmu. Tak salah kalau kamu punya perasaan lebih padanya. Lagipula bukannya Kyungsoo yang menciummu lebih dulu ? Kalau kamu ingin tahu sejauh mana perasaannya padamu akan lebih baik kalau kamu betindak sedikit frontal kan ? Kali ini suara setan di kepalanya membujuknya.

"Yayy, appa kalah !". Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, senang berhasil mengalahkan sang ayah yang terkenal jago sports itu. Dia mendekati ayahnya yang tampak bingung. "Appa sedih sekali ya kalah dariku ?".

Jongin tersentak namun menampilkan senyum gugupnya. "Yah sedikit. Tapi tak apa Kyungie, kamu bilang lelah kan sehabis ujian. Jadi ini keberuntunganmu".

"Jongin !". Seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba menyapa Jongin. "Wah kejutan bertemu denganmu di sini".

"Hyomin ?".

"Iya, ini aku. Baru datang ya ?".

"Iya hari ini kami baru sampai. Ah ini, anakku Kim Kyungsoo. Kyungie, ini rekan bisnis appa, Park Hyomin".

"Serius dia anakmu ?". Hyomin menyalami Kyungsoo sekilas. Dia hampir tak percaya Jongin sudah punya anak. Kalau tak salah hitung Jongin baru 27 tahun kan ? Mungkin anak angkat, Hyomin langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku jadi ayah di usia muda. Jadi, berapa lama kamu di sini ?".

"Aku bersama keluarga. Besok kami akan pulang sih. Sudah seminggu kami di sini. Ah ya, kudengar kamu akan mengeluarkan koleksi baru di September nanti".

"Semoga tepat waktu. Prioritasku saat ini memenuhi ekspor bahan dari beberapa negara, baru setelah itu koleksi pakaian jadi".

Kyungsoo merasa asing seolah dia tak ada dilingkup percakapan itu. Diam-diam saat Jongin asyik mengobrol di pinggir kolam, dia pun melarikan diri ke kamar. Dia sedikit kesal dan dadanya terasa berat melihat keakraban ayahnya dengan perempuan cantik itu. Kyungsoo membanting pintu dengan marah lalu melempar jubah mandi.

Dengan harapan bisa menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh dia pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower dingin. Di bawah siraman air menyegarkan, dia membersihkan rambut dan tubuhnya. Bayangan tawa Jongin dan perempuan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Dia jadi sebal dengan Hyomin.

"Kenapa sih aku ini ? Kenapa aku jadi marah-marah ? Waktu melihat Taemin Hyung dengan Naeun saja aku tak sakit hati lagi. Apa aku sungguh tak rela kalau appa dekat dengan perempuan ?". Kyungsoo tertunduk lesu. Dia menyelesaikan mandinya lalu mengambil celana boxer hitam dan tank top putih untuk dikenakan. Meski sudah mandi, dia merasa panas atau mungkin saja hatinya lah yang terasa panas.

"Kyungie ?".

"Aku di sini appa". Kyungsoo yang berbaring malas menjawab pelan.

"Appa bingung mencarimu tadi". Jongin mengunci kamar mereka dengan sandi.

"Habis appa sibuk ngobrol dengan ahjumma tadi, Kyungie tak mau mengganggu".

Jongin terkekeh geli mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut Hyomin dengan ahjumma. "Dia teman appa sejak kuliah, tak sekedar rekan bisnis".

Kyungsoo terbangun lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki menggantung. "Appa menyukainya kan ? Dia cantik".

"Bicara apa kamu ? Dia sudah punya tunangan, lagipula dia hanya teman baik".

"Benar kah ?".

"Kyungie cemas ya ?". Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Cemas dan _ entah kenapa Kyungie jadi kesal memikirkannya". Anak itu berucap polos, tak sadar membuat jantung sang ayah jadi berdebar tak karuan.

"Kyungie, appa ingin tanya sesuatu tapi kalau Kyungie tak nyaman, Kyungie tak usah jawab. Anggap saja appa tak pernah bertanya".

Kyungsoo mengangguk setengah bingung.

"Jujur, appa kaget waktu tempo hari Kyungie mencium bibir appa, biasanya Kyungie hanya mencium pipi appa".

"Appa marah padaku ?". Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut.

"Bingung dan kaget, itu saja".

"Kyungie pun bingung. Kyungie selalu berpikir appa itu tampan dan berhati lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul pikiran kalau Kyungie tak ingin appa jadi milik orang lain, Kyungie hanya ingin appa jadi milik Kyungie seorang. Kyungie kira ini hanya perasaan seorang anak yang akan ditinggal menikah orang tuanya, tapi entah lah tadi begitu melihat Miss Hyomin dan berandai-andai appa jadi dengannya, hati Kyungie sakit dan sepertinya ada perasaan cemburu yang tak Kyungie mengerti".

"Apa itu artinya kamu mencintai appa sebagai seorang pria ?". Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya secara terang-terangan. Dia tak ingin hubungan mereka jadi aneh dan penuh kebingungan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Kyungie akhirnya mengerti kenapa Kyungie dulu jatuh cinta pada Taemin Hyung. Sosok dan wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan appa. Dia pun sangat baik pada Kyungie. Ya appa, sepertinya anakmu ini mencintaimu lebih dari yang seharusnya. Maafkan Kyungie".

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Jangan minta maaf. Kamu tak memintanya, ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Appa pun bukan appa yang baik. Sejak kamu mencium appa, entah bagaimana appa selalu merasa canggung di dekatmu, tak seperti sebelumnya. Appa jadi takut pada perasaan appa sendiri".

"Appa tak membenciku ?".

"Appa mencintaimu Kyungie. Hubungan kita sepertinya akan berubah tapi itu membuat appa semakin mencintaimu".

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. "Cium Kyungie". Dia berucap malu meski sangat menginginkannya.

Perlahan Jongin mencondongkan wajah lalu mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu penuh cinta.

"Lagi appa".

Jongin tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Begitu lembut dan kenyal, bahkan Kyungsoo pasrah membuka bibirnya.

Lidah Jongin perlahan masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, menekan-nekan lidah anak itu sesekali menyapu langit-langitnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersedak geli.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman penuh gairah. Jongin memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo erat. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan, terus menginginkan keintiman dengan sang anak.

"I love you, Kyungie".

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. "I love you too appa _ ".

"Kenapa sayang ?". Jongin menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah anaknya.

"Kyungie memikirkan kakek dan nenek. Pasti mereka kecewa".

"Yah mungkin mereka syok tapi dengan berjalannya waktu mereka akan mengerti. Kita beri tahu mereka di saat yang tepat. Appa yang akan bicara lebih dulu".

"Kyungie tak ingin kakek dan nenek membenci Kyungie".

"Tak akan. Percaya pada appa".

Yah benar, dia terlalu cemas. Semua harus bertahap. Yang terpenting ayah tercinta selalu di sampingnya. Ah, Kyungsoo bahagia sekali. Seperti ini rupanya perasaan cinta berbalas. Tapi kapan kira-kira mereka akan melakukan itu ? Apa ayahnya menunggu sampai dia lulus sekolah ?. (A.N : Pikiran Kyungsoo langsung jauh ya =.=).

"Tuh kan kamu melamun lagi".

"Uhm appa. Pasangan yang saling mencintai biasanya bercinta kan ? Apakah kita _ ?". Kyungsoo malu hati untuk meneruskan.

"Ya, kalau Kyungie sudah lulus SMA dan appa sudah melamar Kyungie. Kita akan melakukannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Appa tak mau merenggut sesuatu yang penting apalagi belum seharusnya kamu melakukan itu. Tunggu lah sampai saat yang tepat".

"Kyungie aneh, rasanya ingin terus dicium appa".

"Kyungie masih muda _ dan sangat mencintai appa".

Kyungsoo langsung saja mencium bibir Jongin, memancing bibir itu untuk melumat bibir bentuk hati miliknya. Undangan yang dengan senang hati diterima Jongin. Dia menelusuri bentuk bibir Kyungsoo, membasahinya sedikit dengan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bagian atas dan bawah bibir tebal itu bergantian.

Kyungsoo menggigil nikmat, tubuhnya terasa panas dingin dan bagian bawahnya sedikit menegang. "Hmphh ap-appa".

Jongin berhenti melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Ini harus dihentikan sebelum dia tak sanggup menahan diri dan berbuat terlalu jauh.

"Appa ?". Anak itu terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Jongin tersenyum seraya membelai pipi bulat Kyungsoo. "Appa bahagia sekali. Kita jalani hubungan ini pelan-pelan ya. Sejujurnya, appa tak ingin menakutimu. Laki-laki bisa susah menahan diri".

"Kyungie tak keberatan. Tapi kalau appa bilang begitu _ ". Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"Rasanya liburan ini akan sangat berkesan". Jongin menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

Bersambung ...


	4. Chapter 4

REPLY

ryaauliao : Hahahaha gede ,. Paling ngga 18 taun lah, biar bisa ngelakuin yang iyak2 ama si Jongin.

anisafransiskaa : Polos kok sampe ngga mudeng akibatnya kalau begituan, hehehe. Wedew, bisa jadi siy Jongin khilaf #kedip.

Nona : Beda umurnya 12 taun. Di sini Kyungsoo 15 taun lebih, Jongin 27 taun -.- tapi mukanya ceritanya forever young.

Sabil : Apa itu p*** ._. ?

whenKmeetK : Ngga pengen merusak fantasi cuma ff ini cenderung smooth, almost no conflict ^^!

Appa My Love - Chapter 4

* Jealousy *

Niat Kyungsoo setelah makan malam dan mengerjakan PR musim panas adalah tidur, namun gara-gara apa yang dilihatnya di lobi kantor sang ayah, dia jadi gundah gulana. Mata tak mau terpejam dan hatinya terus diliputi keresahan.

Setelah berganti pakaian tidur - kaus longgar putih yang kebesaran sebatas paha dan celana dalam pororo berwarna hitam - dia memutuskan menonton kartun kesukaannya di ruang santai sambil menyerot jus jeruk segar yang dibuat bibi rumah sejak sore tadi.

Biasanya saat menonton Pororo, Kyungsoo akan tertawa geli atau berkomentar lucu namun kali ini dia menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Mata memang menatap layar TV tapi pikiran sesungguhnya hanya menuju sang ayah.

"Hufftt". Kyungsoo meniup poni lalu memeluk erat boneka babi bermata besar berwarna pink. "Bagaimana kalau kamu kuberi nama PiggyDyo ?". Kyungsoo menggumam, coba mengalihkan pikiran. "Hyung bisa juga memilih boneka lucu sepertimu".

"Kyungie". Jongin yang sepulang kerja langsung membersihkan diri dan berganti kimono tidur menghampiri anak tersayang. "Maaf ya appa tak menemanimu makan malam".

Kyungsoo cuek bahkan tak menatap ayahnya, malahan dia membelai boneka babi atau yang resmi bernama PiggyDyo penuh perhatian seolah ayahnya tak ada di sana.

Sadar dengan ekspresi dingin sang anak, Jongin berlutut tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa nyaman. "Kyungie marah ya ?".

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Appa sedih sekali kalau Kyungie seperti ini. Kamu boleh marah kalau memang appa punya salah". Jongin terdengar putus asa, membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan mendiamkannya.

"Kyungie benci appa !".

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu sayang ?".

Wajah mendung Kyungsoo semakin menjadi dan dadanya panas sekaligus sesak karena amarah. Kalau begini, diam tak menyelesaikan masalah kan ? Dia merasa kesal. "Kenapa appa selalu dikelilingi perempuan cantik ? Bahkan tadi sore waktu Kyungie mampir ke kantor appa, perempuan itu mencium appa di lobi".

"Kyungie tadi ke kantor appa ? Jangan-jangan ingin minta ditemani belanja setelah jam kerja ?".

"Yang Kyungie lihat benar kan ?! Bahkan appa tersenyum padanya. Kyungie benci appa !". Kyungsoo menepis tangkupan tangan ayahnya di pipi bulatnya lalu menaruh boneka babi yang tadi dipegangnya di dekat bantal sofa.

"Dia memang mencium pipi appa".

Kyungsoo membelalak syok. Jadi ... selama ini ayahnya bohong saat mengatakan hanya dia lah yang paling dicintai ?

"Dia sahabat appa sejak kecil. Kami berpisah waktu masuk SMP. Dia mengikuti orang tuanya berpindah tugas di beberapa negara sebagai staf konsuler. Ayahnya pensiun belum lama ini dan mereka memutuskan pulang bertepatan dengan rencana pernikahan sahabat appa itu. Dia bahagia sekali Kyungie. Segera menikah lalu kemudian bertemu appa secara tak sengaja di Seoul". Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Selama ini ayahnya selalu tulus, tak pernah berbohong. Kadang ketidaksengajaan memang aneh dan menyakitkan. "Kenapa dia bisa bertemu appa di lobi ?".

"Klise dan seperti bohongan tapi dia benar-benar akan melihat-lihat koleksi gaun pengantin di butik tepat di sebelah kantor appa. Kyungie tahu kan kalau butik itu sudah lama bekerja sama dengan perusahaan appa ?".

"Jam setengah empat biasanya appa sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Kenapa ada di lobi ?". Kyungsoo belum puas.

"Appa keluar untuk beli macaron kesukaan Kyungie. Appa sering lupa kan, makanya mumpung ingat appa buru-buru keluar. Macaronnya appa taruh di dapur loh".

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Perasaannya antara masih kesal tak jelas dan sebal dengan dirinya sendiri yang mudah tersulut.

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Appa tak akan pernah berbohong ataupun berkhianat karena appa sangat menyayangi Kyungie, melebihi apapun".

"Kyungie kekanakan. Maaf appa".

"Maaf diterima. Seharian ini appa memikirkan Kyungie, rasanya ingin cepat pulang dan berduaan".

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, pipi dan lehernya terasa hangat.

Jongin membelai pundak Kyungsoo yang terbuka karena kaus longgarnya merosot ke bahu lalu menciumi pundak putih mulus itu. Kecupan-kecupan lembut membuat Kyungsoo merinding. "A-ah hentikan nanti bibi lihat".

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia pasrah saat Jongin menggendongnya, sedikit mengabaikan kausnya yang semakin merosot. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, tepatnya di kamar besar milik Jongin. Kamar dimana akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering melewatkan malam-malamnya.

"Di sini takkan ada yang mengganggu kita". Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di ranjang. Dia sendiri duduk di belakang Kyungsoo yang tertunduk malu karena berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Memang mereka kadang bercumbu namun tetap saja pesona dan ketampanan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa mengendalikan detak jantung dan reaksi tubuh kecilnya. Apalagi sejak Kyungsoo menyadari kalau dia sungguh jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Dia seolah ingin menyerahkan segalanya, ingin memiliki dan dimiliki dalam arti seutuhnya. Tapi dia harus bersabar sampai cukup dewasa.

"Appa tak mengerti bagaimana Kyungie bisa menganggap appa jatuh cinta pada orang lain atau lebih parah menduakan Kyungie".

"Kyungie cemas, aaah". Kyungsoo memejamkan mata saat Jongin membelai pundak seraya menciumi lehernya. "Ap-pa bisa mendapatkan, ahh-siapa saja".

"Appa mencintaimu. Kalau seseorang jatuh cinta hanya akan ada satu orang itu saja yang dipikirkan. Lagipula sejak dulu appa merasa kalau appa ini hanya milik Kyungie seorang". Jongin menarik turun kausnya. Dia pun menciumi punggung telanjang yang gemetar itu sementara kedua tangannya meraba kedua paha Kyungsoo.

"Uh-ap-appa". Kyungsoo kegelian karena sapuan bibir Jongin di kulit punggung dan pundaknya. Dia merinding mendengar suara kecupan bibir belum lagi sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari belaian tangan besar di kedua pahanya. "Hnggg _ ".

"Kulitmu halus. Appa bahagia, ini semua jadi milik appa". Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, ujung-ujung rambutnya menggelitik pipi Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong boneka babi tadi lucu sekali. Matanya mirip mata besar Kyungie".

"Hadiah dari Taemin Hyung".

Jongin melepaskan dekapannya. Dia beringsut, duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. "Hadiah ?".

"Tadi sore waktu Kyungie lari dari lobi kantor appa karena sedih, Kyungie bertemu Taemin Hyung yang sedang menuju toko CD. Karena wajah Kyungie kelihatan murung, hyung menyeret Kyungie ke toko boneka tak jauh dari toko CD dan membelikan boneka. Katanya boneka itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena hyung sudah berucap tak enak pada Kyungie waktu penolakan".

"Itu saja ?". Jongin mengerutkan dahi, dalam hati merasa tak senang.

"Uh-uh. Boneka itu Kyungie beri nama PiggyDyo. Lucu kan ?". Kyungsoo tersenyum polos, tak menangkap perubahan raut muka sang ayah.

"Apa dia bilang menyesal sudah menolak Kyungie ?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Hanya minta maaf karena mengucap kata-kata 'aku tak suka laki-laki'. Hyung pikir itu sangat menyinggung Kyungie. Hyung baik ya ?".

Jongin tiba-tiba saja merasa seperti anak sekolahan yang dibakar cemburu. Dia mencengkram kedua pundak telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Ap-appa ?".

"Apa Kyungie sudah tak ada perasaan pada Taemin ?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Itu dulu, sekarang Kyungie sungguh menganggap hyung adalah teman baik yang sangat Kyungie kagumi. Kenapa appa ?".

Jongin mendesah berat. "Oh Kyungie, appa ini cemas. Lebih tepatnya cemburu. Seandainya kamu masih menyukai Taemin _ . Appa ini tak lagi muda".

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget, tak menyangka ayahnya bisa tak percaya diri seperti itu. Perasaan bahagia bercampur tak percaya membuncah, menimbulkan getaran hati. "Kyungie sangat mencintai appa. Meski dulu Kyungie suka sekali pada hyung, tapi Kyungie akhirnya mengerti kalau sosok hyung itu sedikit mirip appa. Jadi pada dasarnya Kyungie menyukai hyung karena appa".

Jongin tersenyum lega mendengar kepolosan anaknya. "Kamu seperti buku, kejujuran dan perasaanmu mudah terbaca".

"Appa tidak marah kan ?".

"Tidak". Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo, membuat kepalanya menumpu di bantal berisi bulu angsa yang empuk. "Hanya kecemburuan bodoh. Tak tahukah kalau Kyungie, anak appa itu menggemaskan dan polos ? Saat kamu beranjak dewasa pasti akan ada banyak laki-laki atau perempuan yang jatuh hati padamu".

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir. "Kyungie tak peduli itu. Kyungie justru cemas tentang appa. Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, appa".

"Tak akan".

Mereka berciuman. Kecupan-kecupan kecil berlanjut ke lumatan-lumatan. Kyungsoo menggigil dalam nikmat, sangat menyukai apa yang dilakukan bibir Jongin pada bibir bentuk hati miliknya.

"Kyungie, baby". Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo tak memberikan kesempatan anak itu untuk menarik nafas barang beberapa detik.

"I love you, appa". Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

Jongin berbaring di sisi Kyungsoo lalu mendekap erat tubuhnya. "I love you too, Kyungie". Dia tersenyum mengingat kecemburuan Kyungsoo tadi.

Bersambung ...


End file.
